Harry and Seamus: Darkness Falls
by ChrisRyans1228
Summary: Harry starts his 5th year at Hogwarts but everything is not what it seems. The balance at Hogwarts is going to change, a dark secret prevails. Part one of the story here - /s/10194684/1/Harry-and-Seamus-an-unexpected-love-story
1. Chapter 1

Harry and Seamus: Darkness Falls

Chapter 1 – Everything's Changed

Disclaimer - Copyright, I do now own Harry Potter. Harry Potter is J.K. Rowlings work. Everything that is used in this story is property of J.K. Rowling. I own nothing!

WARNING – This story may contain explicit sexual/erotic content/themes and may contain course language throughout the story. This is not suitable for young readers. This is for a mature audience!

Recap – Harry decided to spend the summer with Seamus. The group prepare for the war against Voldemort after what happened. This is the sequel, I hope you enjoy it .

A/N – I hope you enjoy part two of the story.

The summer holidays started pretty cold and chill until the start of August, when the temperature rose to the mid-twenties which hadn't happened in nearly twenty-years. Like the muggles, everyone in the wizarding stripped down to nothing but shorts, t-shirts and flip-flops. That wasn't enough to keep everyone cool, not even magic could do much.

Harry was having a good summer for once, as he was invited to spend the summer by Seamus. Harry took up the offer in an instant as he couldn't face another long, boring summer all alone at the Dursley's. A week or two in to the holidays, Harry and Seamus kept their relationship secret from Seamus's family, but once Harry settled in and everyone got use to Harry being there. Harry was sitting in the living-room when Seamus walked in followed by his family; Harry and Seamus were to telling them about their relationship.

"Mum, Dad. Harry and I have something to tell you", said Seamus, who was pacing back and forth very nervously.

"What is son?" asked Mr. Finnegan.

"Harry and I, are dating, I'm gay", replied Seamus.

"Congratulations son, it's about time", replied Mr. Finnegan.

"Wait, you knew", asked Seamus

"Well, not one-hundred percent, but we suspected and we honestly don't care", replied Mr. Finnegan.

"Oh wow, I thought you would of been ashamed", replied Seamus.

"We would never be ashamed, we want to you to be happy, and I can see that Harry makes you happy", replied Mrs's Finnegan.

"I didn't expect you to be so understanding", said Seamus.

"What do you have planned for the rest of the summer", asked Mr. Finnegan.

"Well, we were planning on taking advantage of the hot weather by going for a swim by down the river, maybe do a little fishing as well", replied Seamus with a cheeky grin on his face while looking at Harry, but Seamus had other things on his mind.

"Be safe", replied Mrs's Finnegan.

The Finnegan residence was semi-secluded in the English Highlands, which was perfect for Harry and Seamus as they couldn't be seen from Seamus's house or the surrounding houses, this gave them the much needed privacy they've been waiting for. A few months had passed since Harry and Seamus were last psychical with each other and this caused of a lot of sexual frustration to build up between, which caused them to nearly rip each other's clothes off and fuck each other right there and then.  
With the temperature being in the mid-twenties, the heat gave Harry and Seamus to take off their clothes. Harry stripped down to his under-wear before heading into the water, while Seamus had already headed into the water completely nude, which didn't bother Harry as Seamus was naked. Seamus couldn't hold back his excitement and was stood in the water with hard on, which made Harry smile. Harry was nervous about being caught but this didn't stop him from being naked along with Seamus.

"Harry", shouted Hermione.

"Seamus", shouted Ron.

"Fuck, I forgot that we invited them over for a days", said Seamus.

Harry and Seamus were rolling around nude together, until Harry went down on Seamus, who was already erect, which made it easier to make Seamus cum. Seamus returned the favour.

"Oh oh, oh god", squealed Hermione who saw Harry and Seamus lying in each other's arms, naked.

"I'm so sorry you had to see that", yelled Harry to Hermione as she walked away.

"Consider us even", yelled Hermione.

Ten minutes later, Harry and Seamus joined Ron and Hermione in the front room of Seamus's house, an awkward silence filled the room until Mr. And Mrs's Finnegan entered the room to introduce themselves to Harry's friends.

"So, you must be Ron and Hermione, would you like a cup of tea?" asked Mrs. Finnegan.

"I'd love one Mrs. Finnegan", replied Hermione.

"The guess room is now free for you and Ronald to use", said Mr. Finnegan.

"Thank you", said Ron.

"Have you kids got any plans for the rest of the summer",

"Well, swimming is out of the question, but we've planned to go sightseeing and do some drawing in sun while weather is still nice, and then the Quidditch World Cup is coming up", replied Hermione.

"I know the perfect spot down by the cove for fishing. If you're up for it, I can take you tomorrow", asked Seamus.

"We'd love to go", replied Ron.

Dinner came and went, and everyone was sat in the front room looking out, talking about the school year. Seamus whispered in Harry's ear inviting Harry to join him in the shower.  
Luckily for Harry and Seamus, the weather had cooled down by the time they headed for the shower, which was good as they could turn up the hot water. With the room now with steamed, Seamus got into the shower after Harry who was covered head to toe in soap, he started to kiss him on his neck from the behind while rubbing the rest of the bubbles on his well-toned body.  
Harry and Seamus finished up in the shower and headed into Seamus's room. Harry and Seamus dried off and head to off to bed, with no clothes on as it was still hot enough to be nude and feel asleep but this time Seamus was in Harry's arms.

Harry and Seamus slept in till 10, and then spent another hour lying in bed talking to each other until they heard Hermione and Ron, chasing each other outside in the sun which was nice as they never saw Hermione and Ron so relaxed and calm around each other. Hermione kissed Ron on the lips which she rarely ever did with people around, until she spotted Harry and Seamus walking out the house holding hands and laughing.

"You guys are finally", said Hermione, who was smiling like an idiot.

"Morning", said Ron

"Morning", replied Harry and Seamus said at the same time in a sexy tone of voice.

"You two of very happy this morning", said Hermione.

"How can you not be, it's sunny, and it's warm and I love waking up to the next person I love", replied Seamus, who kissed Harry as he said it.

"What do you guys want to do today", asked Harry.

"Well, I'd quite like to go and visit Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, their ice-cream is meant to orgasmic", said Ron.

"Oh and we can visit Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke Shop as well", said Seamus.

"It sounds like a plan, it's too much of a nice day to spend in-doors ", said Hermione.

"And I'd love to visit Rosa Lee Teabag shop", said Hermione.

"Let's get dressed, and meet by the fireplace", said Seamus.

The gang headed inside and got dressed, fifth teen minutes later the gang were ready to leave.

"Let's meet outside Gringotts back", said Hermione.

"Okay", said the three guys.

The group met outside the bank.

"Where would you guys like to go first", asked Harry.

"How about the teashop", replied Hermione

"Sure, why not, I could kill for a good of cup of tea", replied Seamus.

The group headed for Rosa Lee TeaBag, which was a five minute walk from the bank. The group arrived to find fairly busy, but with it being hot, they managed to grab the table by the window which offered a light gentle breeze for them.

"Afternoon, what can I get you guys?', asked the waitress .

"After-noon", replied Hermione.

"I'll take a green tea with mint, no mile or sugar", said Ron

"I'll take a black tea, milk, no sugar", said Ron.

"I'll take the same, with milk and two sugars", said Harry.

"And I'll take an earl grey with a teaspoon of milk and one sugar", said Hermione.

"Anything else I can get you, any sweets?" asked the waitress.

"We'll take a small selection of biscuits please", replied Hermione.

"No problem, your tea and biscuits will be along in a few minutes", replied the waitress.

"It's such a nice day, don't you just love the smell of freshly cut grass and freshly made bread", said Hermione.

"Mmmm, I hope the weather lasts a few more weeks, It'll be nice to see Hogwarts in the sunshine", said Ron.

"Here are you r biscuits and tea", said the waitress.

"Thank you", said Hermione who smiled at the waitress.

"Look, there's Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle, going down the alley towards Borgin and Burke's", said Ron.

"Why do you think they're doing there", asked Hermione.

"I don't know, it's a creepy shop and they're creepy blokes", replied Ron

"Anyway, don't let him ruin our down", said Seamus.

"I agree with Seamus", replied Hermione.

"How was your tea everyone", asked Harry.

"Refreshing", said Seamus.

"Exactly what I needed", said Ron

Harry didn't answer as he was curious to what Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle were doing at Borgin and Burkes.

"Shall we head to Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke Shop", asked Seamus.

"Sure", said Hermione.

The gang put everything in a pile to make it easier for the waitress and headed for the joke shop, even though the joke shop was only a hundred feet or so away from the teashop, the group found it too hot to rush, so they decided to stroll down the street to soak in some rays. Ron had his arm around Hermione's shoulders and Hermione had her arm around Ron's waist, while Seamus was comfortable in his relationship with Harry that he could hold hands in public but Harry was too distracted by what he saw in the teashop.

"Oh Harry, don't get worked up about what you saw before", said Hermione.

"I guess you're right", replied Harry who was slightly hesitant.

"I've been waiting to come here all summer", said Seamus with such enthusiasm and excitement.

"I'm going to pick up some Extendable Ears and Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder", said Harry. The group split up when they entered the joke, as everyone wanted to different things and were too excited to stay in a group.

"Ginny", said Ron with surprise in his voice.

"Oh, Ron, what are you doing here", asked Ginny who was caught off guard.

"I'm here with Harry, Hermione and Seamus, what about you?" said Ron.

"Came out with some school friends", replied Ginny.

"Hey Ginny", said Hermione.

"Hey Hermione", replied Ginny.

"I'll catch you guys later", said Ginny who was shouted over by a friend.

"See you at home", replied Ron.

"Why do you think she bought a love potion?" asked Ron.

"I've heard rumours that she has a thing for Michael Corner", replied Hermione.

"Michael who?" asked Ron.

"The dark long haired boy in our potions class", replied Hermione.

"I don't trust him, he seems creepy", replied Ron.

"Not surprised", replied Hermione.

"Oh shut up", said Ron.

"Come on Ron, we're waiting for you", said Hermione.

Ron and Hermione met Harry and Seamus outside the joke shop.

"Where are off to?" asked Ron.

"The ice-cream parlour", replied Seamus.

The group headed off to the ice-cream parlour which was situated on the other side of Diagon Alley.  
The group headed back the way they came to get there when they bumped into Malfoy, who was long extremely suspicious and Crabbe and Goyle.

"Ah, still fucking Potter, how sad and pathetic and disgusting", sniggered Malfoy who directed the insult at Seamus while looking at Harry as well as Seamus.

"Stay the FUCK away from us", responded Harry.

"I hope You-Know-Who kills you and the abomination you call a boyfriend", replied Malfoy.

Ron and Seamus had to hold back Harry from attacking Malfoy, who backed away in fear.

"Don't feed his hate Harry, it's not worth it", said Hermione.

"Let's head off home", said Seamus.

"I agree with Seamus", said Hermione.

"Honestly mate, you can't left the hateful bastard get you to", said Ron.

"Why's he doing this", asked Harry who calmed down but was still restrained by Ron and Seamus.

"He's nothing more than more a insecure bigot", replied Hermione who was sympathetic towards Harry but wasn't surprised by his reaction.

"We need to get our school books while we're here", said Ron

"I agree with Ron, we'll head to Flourish and Blotts, after we've headed to the ice-cream parlour", said Hermione.

The group finally arrived at the ice-cream parlour later than expected due to their run in with Malfoy.

"What can I get you guys", said the girl behind the counter who was dressed in a classy but sexy pinafore, which Ron liked and frowned, which didn't go unnoticed by Hermione.

"Ron, eyes off", whispered Hermione as she nudged Ron to get his eyes of the girl's chest.

"Oh, sorry Hermione", replied Ron.

The girl behind the counter winked as she bit her lipped, showing her interest in fucking Ron, Hermione say this and became very jealous, which wasn't expected for Hermione to show in public. Ron smiled back.

"RON", said Hermione

"Sorry about them, we'll have the sundae for four", said Seamus.

"It's okay, and I'll bring it out to you", replied the waitress.

"Thank you", said Seamus.

The group headed over the in the corner of the room. Normally Ron and Hermione sit across each other but after flirting with the ice-cream girl, she sat adjacent to him and decided to sit next to Harry.

"Here's your sundae for four", said the ice-cream girl.

"Thank you", said Harry.

"Enjoy", replied the girl who smiled at Ron.

"How unbelievable of her", whispered Hermione as the girl walked away?

"You're cute when you're jealous", said Ron who wiped away ice-cream from Hermione's nose.

"Damn it Ron, I can't stay mad you", said Hermione who tried hard not to smile but couldn't help it.

Harry and Seamus fed each other the ice-cream, which is the first time Harry showed some public display of affection towards Seamus. This took Harry's mind off what happened early.

"Are you guys ready", asked Harry after he kissed Seamus.

"Yeah, let's go", said Hermione.

Forty five minutes had passed and the group headed to Flourish and Blotts to get up their books for next year. The group finally arrived at the book shop to find it fairly quiet which was unusual but this made Hermione very happy as she was able to look at as many books without worrying about people looking strangely at her.

"What books do we need", asked Ron.

"We need: The Standard Book of Spells – Grade 4 and Death Omen", replied Hermione.

Harry broke away from the group and headed to the dark section of the bookstore. Harry decided to pick up a copy of Unfogging the Future, Predicting the Unpredictable: Insulate Yourself Against Shocks, Death Omens: What to Do When You Know the Worst is Coming. Harry thought the books could help if he happens to have another nightmare or accidently makes a connection with Dark Lord.

"What did you get Hermione", asked Seamus.

"The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore, I know it's a load of made up BS.", replied Hermione.

"Maybe I could read it after you", said Seamus in a friendly tone of voice and warm smile of his face.

"Sure, I guess", relied Hermione is an awkward tone of voice and a forced condescending smile on her face.

"What made you pick it up", asked Seamus

"But I'm intrigued to what Rita Skeeter has said", replied Hermione.

"You don't strike me as the sort of person who would read something like this", said Seamus.

"Well, people can surprise you can't they?" relied Hermione in a hostile tone of voice.

"There you are", interrupted Ron.

"Are you guys ready to go", asked Harry who joined the trio just after Ron go there.

"Just let me pay for my books, and I'll meet you outside", replied Hermione.

"Sure, don't be too long", said Ron

The trio headed outside and spotted a bench free next to a water fountain with lilies, across from the bookshop.

"Can I ask you guys a question?' asked Seamus in a slightly nervous tone of voice.

"Sure", replied Harry.

"Does Hermione not like me?" asked Seamus.

"Why'd you think that?" asked Ron.

"Because whenever I talk to her, she's always dismissive and shows discontent towards me and she just did in the bookshop", replied Seamus.

"Well, I knew she wouldn't have a problem with us but I knew she had a problem with me telling Ginny first and then you", replied Harry

"Harry's right, maybe it'll wise to talk to her", relied Ron.

"I guess you're right", said Seamus.

Spending the day out and about in Diagon Alley wore out the trio while Hermione was still full of energy. Harry felt his eyelids dropping but he didn't mind as he felt relaxed and laid back and just let his problems melt away beneath the sun and the smell of the flowers.  
The group headed back to the Leaky Cauldron for a few drinks, before they head back to Seamus's house for dinner.  
The Leaky Cauldron was busy not busy enough where you had to shout everything you said.

"Harry, why don't we get the drinks?" asked Ron

"Okay", Harry got up and gave a look to Seamus that he has a chance to talk to Hermione.

"Hermione, can I ask you something?' asked Seamus.

"Sure, go ahead", replied Hermione was more than happy to just sit there in the silence until Harry and Ron returned.

"Do you dislike me?" asked Seamus.

"No, I don't, what makes you ask?' asked Hermione who was caught off guard.

"Whenever I seem to talk you, you seem like that you don't and I wanted to know if you have a problem with me or with me dating Harry", replied Seamus.

"It took a few days for me to get use to it but I've never had a problem with Harry or you being gay or had a problem with either of you dating each other but I was fooled like a lot of people into believing Harry loved Ginny but i was wrong. I'm mad with myself for not seeing it", replied Hermione.

"Look, Harry wanted to tell you for a very long time but was afraid to and so was I, and I think because everyone assumed he liked Ginny, it was easier for him to confide in her. It wasn't anything personal, and when we started dating, he wanted to tell you more than ever but we wanted to make sure we were going to last", said Seamus,

"You're right", said Hermione who gave Seamus a genuine smile.

"Here are your beers", said Ron.

"Thank you Ronald", said Hermione.

"Today was fun wasn't it", asked Hermione.

"Yeah, it was except for Malfoy but fuck him", said Harry who held up glass.

The trio laughed at Harry, as he had beer moustache around his lip, which Seamus wiped with his finger and then gave a Harry a kiss.  
The group had three or four more drinks before leaving for Seamus's; by the time they were ready to leave, Seamus was a little tipsy and giggling like a four year old.

"Harry, I love you", slurred Seamus as he attempted to kiss him but failed miserably.

"I love you to", replied Harry who was laughing along with Ron and Hermione.

The group apparated to Seamus's house and found themselves stood outside the house but this time, Seamus wasn't affected, maybe it was due to him being slightly pissed.

"Hey mum. Hey dad", shouted Seamus.

"You guys have fun?' asked Mr. Finnegan.

"Yeah, it was amazing but tiring", replied Seamus who couldn't help giggling.

"How many has had to drink", asked Mrs. Finnegan.

"Three", replied Hermione.

"Aww, he's a lightweight, luckily he's a happy drunk just like his father. Dinner will be ready soon", replied Mrs. Finnegan.

"Is there anything I can do to help", asked Hermione.

"You can help me clean up", replied Mrs. Finnegan.

"Sure, I'd loved to", replied Hermione.

"Thank you", said Mrs. Finnegan.

"I'll go and get changed", said Harry.

"Sure", said Seamus who then proceeded to go and sit down next to Ron on the sofa.

"Are you two excited for the Quidditch world cup?" asked Mr. Finnegan.

"Yeah, definitely can't wait", replied Ron.

"Which team do you support?" asked Mr. Finnegan.

"Ireland all the way", said Ron with such enthusiasm.

"Good on you lad", said Mr. Finnegan.

Everyone sat down around the table for dinner and discussed varies things like, the Quidditch World Cup, school, and most awkwardly, Harry and Seamus's relationship, Seamus's parents asked a lot questions, like who asked who out, who made the first move, who kissed who first. This made Harry very awkward as he wasn't the sort to talk about stuff like this, while Seamus answered the question but out of nervousness. Everyone couldn't help laugh at Harry's facial expressions which relieved the awkwardness in the air.  
A few hours had passed, and everyone decided to give it a night as they were pretty beat. Ron and Hermione just went to bed. While Seamus and Harry on the other hand very different ideas.  
Luckily for Harry and Seamus, the rooms were far apart and secluded which made it easier for them to be filthy and a little noisy.

"Sorry about mum and dad", said Seamus.

"It's okay but I was expecting it but not over dinner", replied Harry,

"How about I make it up to you", said Seamus with a dirty grin on his face.

"I like the sound of that", replied Harry.

Seamus walked over to Harry who was standing by the dresser on the other side of the room. Seamus began to passionately kiss Harry on the neck. Harry said nothing but by his heavy breathing he enjoyed it. Seamus then procedded to take off Harry shirt, and without a fight from Harry, Seamus began kissing Harry's chest. Seamus then worked to Harry's jeans and by this point Harry was hard. Seamus unbuckled Harry's belt, then undid the button and zipper and pulled his hard cock out and slowly began to suck and toss Harry off. After a minute or two, Seamus took off Harry's pants and then his own clothes. Seamus stood up bent over across the dresser.

"Fuck me", asked Seamus.

"Gladly", replied Harry who put his hands on either side of Seamus's wonderful but tight ass.

Seamus let out a little moan but Harry found this cute. Harry began to fuck Seamus slowly.

"Harder, Harry, harder", said Seamus

Harry began to fuck Seamus harder, while Seamus's breathing became heavy and fast but Harry knew he was enjoying it by the reflection of his face in the mirror.

Three minutes had passed since Harry began fucking Seamus. Harry left out a sigh of relief which meant he cummed, and was now ready to give Seamus a little thank you and let Seamus do the same to him.

Harry and Seamus woke the next morning very happy, and even though they did well to hide it, the look in their eyes gave it away.

"It looks like you two had some fun last night", said Ron.

"Ronald, what Harry and Seamus do is none of our business", said Hermione.

"It's okay Hermione, it doesn't matter and Seamus is amazing", replied Harry who looked Ron when he said it.

The group had breakfast and headed upstairs to pack their trucks for school. The next day the group headed for the Quidditch world cup. As the new school year started two days after the game, the group decided to spend the night camping there so along with every other person who as going the cup. The four met Neville, Luna and Ginny there later that day.

"Are you all ready for the game", yelled Ron who had the Irish flag painted on face.

"Hell yeah", replied Seamus.

The group headed up to the stadium. Luckily Seamus's dad worked at the ministry with the Minister of Magic and was able to snatch really good seats. Everyone was excited that they had good seats until they bumped into Malfoy.

"How dare they let filth like you and Seamus in Potter", snickered Malfoy who looked pleased with his remark.

"Now now, Draco, no need to be rude", said Lucious Malfoy.

"You should count yourself lucky Potter", said Malfoy

Lucious jabbed Draco with his stick and this allowed to the group to walk past without Draco paying much attention, Harry was at the back of the group and barged into Draco which caused him to stumbled but he regained his balance a few seconds later but Harry managed to get into the spectator's box before Draco could make a comment.

"Welcome all. I'm proud to announce that this is the 500 cup. And to kick-off this special landmark, are the finalist teams, the Irish and the Bulgarians. Let the games begin", said Cornelius Fudge using his wand as a microphone and then used his wand to send out the Golden Snitch.

The crowd was screaming whenever their team Chaser managed to get the Quaffle through the goal.  
Both teams were neck in neck for the majority of the games and both team supporters thought it was going to be a draw until the Irish managed to catch the Golden Snitch.

"Ireland have won the 500th Quidditch World Cup", shouted the commentator over the microphone.

"We won, we won, we won", yelled Seamus, who was jumping up and down in such glee.

The group headed back to the tent where they found Fred, George, and Ron's parents.  
In all their excitement, no one could sleep, so to burn off all they're energy partying until Mrs. Weasley put an end to it.

"Everyone off to bed now, you're heading back to school tomorrow", demanded Molly.

"Aww, come on mum", said Ron.

"No answering back Ronald", said Molly.

"Goodnight Mrs. Weasley, come on Ronald", said Hermione.

"Night dear", replied Molly

Everyone headed off to bed and it was lucky that everyone had their own room in the tent.  
Ron and to some extent Hermione, were feeling turned on but unfortunately, they couldn't release it.

"How about we make a deal, after everyone is asleep, why don't we sneak down to the secluded spot by the lake we like to go to", whispered Hermione.

"Deal, and I like this Hermione", whispered Ron who kissed Hermione on the lips.

Hermione and Ron dozed of surprisingly quickly, as did everyone else in the tent.  
Harry was having a dream, but it wasn't like the other dreams he had.  
In this one, he was stood in the corner of the hall in Malfoy Manner. Sat at the table was Draco and Lucious. Lucious was talking to Draco about something really serious, but Draco wasn't happy with what was discussed. Harry could see in Draco's eyes that he was keeping a secret which casued him a lot of emotional pain.

Harry was woken by Hermione who was tapping his shoulder.

"Harry, wake-up, Mrs Weasley has breakfast", said Hermione

"Oh okay, where's Seamus?" asked Harry.

"He's already up, don't role over Harry, get up', shouted Hermione.

"Fine, I'm up", snapped Harry.

"Harry, come and sit down", said Molly.

Harry made his way over to the free seat between Seamus and Ginny.

"Morning", said Seamus

"Morning Harry", said Ginny.

"Morning you two", replied Harry.

"Harry, Neville and I are going to head down to the lake for some swimming, why don't you and Seamus join us", asked Ginny.

"We'd love to", replied Seamus.

"Is everyone ready for school, we'll be leaving shortly after breakfast?" asked Arthur.

"Yes Mr Weasley", replied Hermione

Everyone was stood around a port-key that was sat on top of a hill not too far away from the tent.

"What are we going to do about our trunks dad?" asked Ron

"We'll teleport them to the train", replied Arthur.

"Alright kids, put your hands on the port-key", said Molly.

"Ready?" asked Arthur.

"Ready", replied the group and they apparated to the platform 9 ¾

A/N – I hope you enjoyed Chapter 1 I


	2. Chapter 2 – A Dark Love Prevails!

Harry and Seamus: Darkness Falls

Chapter 2 – A Dark Love Prevails!

Disclaimer - Copyright, I do now own Harry Potter. Harry Potter is J.K. Rowlings work. Everything that is used in this story is property of J.K. Rowling. I own nothing!

WARNING – This story may contain explicit sexual/erotic content/themes and may contain course language throughout the story. This is not suitable for young readers. This is for a mature audience!

Recap – Harry decided to spend the summer with Seamus. The group prepare for the war against Voldemort after what happened. This is the sequel, I hope you enjoy it .

A/N – I hope you enjoy part two of the story.

The group find their trunks being loaded on the train, and then proceeded to head to an empty carriage at the end of the train which was their usual cart.

The carriage was hot and stuffy which strange to everyone as the train was usually cold, and condensation stuck to the window.

"It'll be nice to see the countryside in the summer weather", said Hermione.

"Mmm, I'll open the window a little and let some fresh air in", replied Harry who gave a friendly smile to Hermione.

Harry went to sit down in his usual spot by the window facing forward.

"Excited for the new school year?" asked Seamus.

"Yes, we've got a new potions teacher", replied Hermione

"You know this how?" asked Ron

"I received a letter from Dumbledore", replied Hermione

"A letter", said Harry in a slightly pissed off tone of voice.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before but Dumbledore made me swear that I wouldn't tell you", replied Hermione.

"He really sad that", replied Harry who was let down and felt slightly betrayed by Dumbledore.

"I'm so sorry Harry", said Hermione.

"No, its fine", replied Harry who tried hard to hide the disappointment in his voice.

Everyone just sat in silence for the rest of the journey, but enjoyed the scenery which put Harry in a good mood. The train finally pulled to the station.

"Harry, I really am sorry", said Hermione

"I know you would of told me if you could", replied Harry.

"Do you know why Dumbledore didn't want you to tell me?" asked Harry.

"No I don't, he didn't explain why", replied Hermione.

"Oh", replied Harry.

Harry and Hermione realised they were the only ones left on the train except for Malfoy but for some reason he always left after everyone else.

"What do you think Malfoy is up to?" asked Harry.

"I don't know Harry, we better leave before he starts any trouble", replied Hermione.

"Yeah, you're right", replied Harry.

Harry and Hermione caught with everyone else who were making their way up to the castle. They were at the front everyone else, and were talking to Hagrid which they've been doing since their 2nd year at Hogwarts.  
Hagrid talked about the usual, he asked about what they did over the summer, about the Quidditch World Cup and other topics, while Hermione was the one that asked Hagrid what he did over the summer.

"What did you do over the summer?' asked Hermione.

"Well, I have some good news, I found my half-brother", replied Hagrid.

"Oh wow, congratulations, where did you find him?" asked Hermione.

"Well, Dumbledore tracked them down and sent me there to try and get them to join our side, and as I was leaving, I found Grawp", replied Hagrid.

"That's wonderful", said Hermione.

No one else was paying attention to Hermione and Hagrid. Ginny and Harry were talking which they haven't done in while, they were discussing each other's relationships which was long needed, while Ron and Seamus were talking enthusiastically about Quidditch.

The entire school finally arrived at the carridges which took them up to the castle. As they were some of the older students, they had to wait and let the first and seconds years on first, followed by the 3rd and 4th years on. They finally managed to get a carriage after waiting a while, to find a new student was stay on there, the group didn't seem to mind and introduced themselves to him.

"I'm Cho Chang, nice to meet you", said Cho, who was very nervous.

"Hi Cho, I'm Hermione", said Hermione, who gave a friendly smile.

Cho was the more nervous and socially awkward one which was obvious but no one really seemed to mind. Seamus gave a little smile to be friendly, and helped Cho to relax a little bit.

No one talked for the entire carriage ride, and everyone made sure they didn't talk when they were checked by Professor Snape at the entrance of the castle.

"What's with all the security?" asked Ron, who looked at Hermione.

"I think with You-Know-Who back, I'm guessing Dumbledore upped the security as he may and attempt to get into Hogwarts", replied Hermione in a worried tone of voice.

The group passed the security test but it didn't stop Snape from being rough and making a snide comment to the group, but they were use to it by now.

"You may head to the Great Hall", said Snape.

"Yes sir", replied Harry.

The group proceeded to the Great Hall where the only year group was the first year's who were being talked to by Professor McGonagall about the sorting ceremony. The ceremony ended forty-five minutes later and by this time, everyone was bored, restless and most of a starving.

"Harry, why is Draco staring at you", asked Seamus.

"I think I know why and he's been doing it since we sat down", replied Harry.

"What is it Harry", asked Hermione.

"I'll tell you in the common-room", replied Harry who was looking slightly worried.

It took a moment for them to realise the sorting ceremony was over. Dumbledore tapped on a glass to get everyone's attention.

"Welcome everyone, I trust you had a good summer, There's been a change in member of staff. I would like to introduce Professor Slughorn, our new potions teacher, and Professor Snape has been appointed as the new defence against the dark arts teacher, replacing Professor Moody. I have also some bad news, with You-Know-Who back, the Minister of Magic has cancelled the Tri-Wizard tournament", said Dumbledore.

The hall broke out in shock. Every single student was talking amongst themselves in anger.

"Now, now, I know you're all disappointed but it's too risky, so to lighten the mood, enjoy the magical feast", said Dumbledore who made all sorts of food appear by the clap of his hands.

"He does know how to throw a good feast", said Ron.

"Do you always think about food Ronald?' asked Hermione.

"It's not the only thing I think about", said Ron with a cheeky grin on his face.

In the all the excitement with the feast, everyone was too busy to talk, everyone managed to eat everything rather quickly which wasn't unusual on the first back day. With everyone finally satisfying their hunger, they had the rest of the night free, so like most first day backs, the majority of the school headed back up to their common rooms to discuss their summer holidays and the Quidditch World Cup but most importantly, they were still talking about Harry and Seamus but not all of it was good. They were vicious rumours were going round that Seamus was now fucking Draco behind Harry's back.

"Look, it's that Potter kid said some 6th year", said one Slytherin.

"I heard Potter's boyfriend is fucking Draco", said another Slytherin.

Harry and Seamus overheard it and Harry was about to lose his cool until he turned round and saw that the two students left before he could respond.

"That maybe a reason why Malfoy was staring at you during dinner", said Hermione

"I hope so", replied Ron.

Harry, Ron, Seamus and Hermione finally arrived at the common room to find it was busy with 1st years running around and the rest of the Gryffindor house talking.

"Why don't we head up to our room, I'll tell you what my dream was about. It'll be quieter and we'll have more privacy", said Harry.

"Sure", said Hermione,

The group headed up to their room with Hermione following, who wasn't particularly happy about it. They headed over to the window by Harry's bed which was in the back of the bedroom. Harry sat down on the window ledge so he could quietly talk about his dream and if anyone enters he can stop speaking instantly.

"What was your dream about?" asked Hermione.

"I was stood in the corner of the hall in Malfoy manner. Draco and his father was talking but i couldn't hear them, but it wasn't good, Draco was upset and by his facial expressions he was really angry and on the verge of crying, and by the looks of it, he had to do something he didn't want to. I think he might be hiding something from his dad", replied

"I think I may know what's going on", said Hermione.

Everyone looked at Hermione waiting for her to explain.

"I was in the library before the holidays, and I was reading on magical beings Veela's and it's a common occurrence in pure-blood families, and it's been rumoured but I think it's true, that the Malfoy family is a family of Veela's, and once a Veela has reached the age of sixteen, they have to find another Veela for mating", replied Hermione

"What's a Veela?" asked Harry.

"If I'm correct", replied Hermione.

"You always are", interrupted Ron

"As I was saying, I think that a Veela is a wizard with magical abilities of animals", said Hermione.

"Magical abilities", said Harry.

"For example, a wizard could be in human form but have the sense of sight, smell and hearing of wolf", replied Hermione.

"What does this mean for Draco, if he turns out to be a Veela?" asked Harry.

"A Veela has to find a mate, it's in their nature and if Draco doesn't find one it could end badly, unfortunately I couldn't find out what happens", replied Hermione with a disappointing yet confused look on her face which was a facial expression Hermione rarely ever made.

"Does a Veela need to mate with another Veela", asked Ron.

"No not necessarily. A male Veela has to tag a mate, in order to reproduce, and that person can be either a Veela or just a normal everyday wizard", replied Hermione.

Hermione soon left for bed, not before giving a look to Ron, indicating to meet her in the common room after everyone has gone to sleep. Harry and Seamus decided to head for bed as they were both pretty beat from the events that have occurred over the past few days.

"Goodnight", said Ron

"Night Ron", replied Seamus.

"Why don't you sleep with me tonight?" asked Harry.

"What, are you sure?" replied Seamus.

"Yeah its fine, it'll be nice", said Harry who was buttoning up his pyjama top.

"Why don't you leave that off", whispered Seamus in Harry's ear while unbuttoning it for him.

"Risky, I like that", replied Harry with a smirk on his face.

Harry was the first one to crawl in bed; he got comfy before Seamus crawled into Harry's arms.

"Night", said Harry as he kissed Seamus on the neck.

"Night" replied Seamus with a satisfied look on his face.

Ron was still awake, and was still waiting for Harry and Seamus to fall asleep which didn't take as long as he expected, he got up quietly, and put on his socks so the sound of his footsteps didn't wake anyone. Once out of the bedroom, he was able to walk down the stairs without worrying about making any noise. He found Hermione sat in the armchair, wearing nothing but her pyjama top and bottoms and jumper.

"Are you ready?" asked Hermione in a seductive tone of voice.

"Ready", replied Ron with a massive grin wiped across his face.

Hermione took Ron's hand and led him through the portrait and down the corridor to the third floor stairwell where there was a secret passage out of the castle, she only knew this as he borrowed the Marauder's map from Harry.

"Does Harry know you've got that?' asked Ron.

"No, he doesn', and he won't do", replied Hermione.

"I'm really starting to like this Hermione, it suits you", said Ron.

"What I'm about to do to you. You'll never see me quite the same", said Hermione.

"I can't wait to find out", replied Ron.

In all the excitement, neither Hermione nor Ron spoke to each other until they arrived at the secluded part of the lake. Slightly out of breath, Ron began taking of his pyjama top and bottoms and socks, and began to kiss Hermione on the neck in the nude, then Ron proceeded to take off her jumper, then her top and finally her bottoms, by this time, Hermione was blushed and heavily breathing in excitement. Ron ran his hands up Hermione's thighs, then up her exposed buttocks, then up her back and finally reached her face. He pulled back her hair to reveal her neck and kissed it. By this time, Hermione's breathing went from heavy to panting. Ron whisper;

"What did you want to do to?" asked Ron.

"Sit down against the tree and you'll see", replied Hermione.

Ron sat down against the tree which was facing the lake which was being kissed by the moonlight.

Hermione was kneeling over Ron's perfectly sculpted rock hard body, and then finally started to slowly ride Ron. Ron sat there for a minutes, as he was immobolised by pleasure but in the heat in the moment, Ron took Hermione and put her on her back, and began to thrust

"Yes, yes, yes", said Hermione faintly, as she was climaxing to be able to speak properly.

It didn't take Ron long to do the same after.

"Ron that was", said Hermione who was trying to catch her breath.

"I know", said Ron.

Ron and Hermione both lay there underneath the warm summer's moon.

"The water looks warm doesn't it", said Hermione.

"It does", replied Ron.

"Do you want to cool down and go for a swim", said Hermione.

"I'd love to", said Ron.

Hermione took Ron's hand and directed him into the water, which was indeed warm. Ron had never seen Hermione wet, even in the water she looked so elegant, so calm, so peaceful. 

Half an hour had passed.

"We better get back to bed", said Hermione.

"Sure, shame we didn't bring a towel", said Ron.

"That doesn't matter, I know a spell and luckily I brought my wand", replied Hermione.

Hermione cast her spell on Ron and herself that let out a big wave of hot air which took a minute to dry them off.  
Ron and Hermione took their time to walk back up to the castle; they were too busy enjoying the night time air, and the peace and quiet which they rarely ever heard at Hogwarts.

"Such a beautiful night", said Hermione who had her head buried in Ron's arm.

"It's only beautiful because such a beautiful angel is gracing the night", said Ron.

"Ronald, that's so sweet", replied Hermione who was surprised at Ron as he never really expressed his feelings like this.

Rom didn't say anything but he didn't need to when he kissed Hermione on the lips.

Ron and Hermione finally made it up to the common room and both headed up to bed, when they got to Hermione's room, she was stood there, smiling like a child.

"What's with the smile?" asked Ron.

"I realised on the way up that even you and I are different people, I realised that I want to spend the rest of my life with you", replied Hermione.

"Oh wow, I'm glad you've realised that as well", replied Ron.

"Goodnight Ronald", said Hermione who kissed him on the lips.

"Night", said Ron

Not managing to wake up Harry, Seamus and Neville. Ron crawled back into bed completely satisfied, and fell asleep rather quickly.

Harry was the first one up this morning which was a rare occurrence as Ron had to wake him most morning telling him he's going to be late.  
Seamus looked to peaceful to be woken up, Harry opened his window and sat down on the windowsill. There was a warm gentle breeze this morning, which Harry found refreshing. Harry had a nice view from his window, as he could see the lake being kissed by the morning sun, and he could also see all the multicoloured flowers that Hagrid spent the past three months planting

"You're up early", said Seamus.

"Morning", said Harry as he smiled at Seamus.

Seamus found himself spread out on Harry's bed with no covers and no top on. Seamus crawled out of bed, and went over to kiss Harry on the back of the neck.

"Want to join for me some breakfast?" asked Seamus.

"Sure, you head down, I'll be follow you in a minute", replied Harry.

"Don't take too long", said Seamus.

"I won't be", said Harry as he gave a gentle smile.

Seamus headed down the great hall for some breakfast, as he was walking down the great hall to sit with the other Gryffindor students, he saw Malfoy stood nearly the back end of the table, looking slightly worried.  
Draco noticed Seamus walking down, and walked towards him.

"Malfoy, what are you doing?" asked Seamus.

"Shut up Finnegan", replied Draco who kissed Seamus on the lips.

Seamus pushed Draco away.

"What the fuck do you think playing at", yelled Seamus.

"I'm sorry", replied Draco who was about to burst into tears, as he walked away he noticed Harry standing there in total shock.

"Why the fuck did you just kiss him?" asked Harry.

"GO AWAY POTTER", yelled Draco.

"Come back you coward", yelled Harry.

Harry pulled out his wand.

"STUPIFY", yelled Harry

The curse hit Draco and was knocked instantly.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" asked Snape who picked Harry up by the scruff of the neck and threw him against the wall.

"The bastard kissed my boyfriend", replied Harry who was trying to break free from Snape's clutch.

"That doesn't give justify attacking another student", replied Snape.

"What's going on here", interrupted Professor McGonagall.

"Malfoy kissed Mr Finnegan , and Potter here, attacked Mr Malfoy", replied Snape.

"Is this true Potter?" asked McGonagall.

"Yes", replied Harry.

"This is very serious", said McGonagall.

"Mrs Granger, will you go and get Madam Pomfrey for me?" asked McGonagall.

"Yes ma'am", replied Hermione who was in shocked by what she saw.

Five minutes later, Hermione reappeared with Madam Pomfrey.

"What happened here?" asked Madam Pomfrey.

"Mr Potter stupefied Mr Malfoy, and is now unconscious, please you can take a look at him?" asked McGonagall.

"Most certainly", replied Madam Pomfrey.

"Potter, my office now", ordered Snape.

"Fine", replied Harry.

"Now, I trust by now that you've heard from Ms Granger that Draco is a Veela, and when a veela comes of age, he must find a mate but Mr Malfoy, if you haven't guessed, is confused or knows he's gay, which why he kissed Mr Finnegan", said Snape who was sat behind his desk.

"What happens if Malfoy is gay and doesn't find a mate?" asked Harry.

"His animalistic side with be stronger is doesn't tag a female mate, but like a werewolf and an animagus, a wolfs bane potion can help control it", replied Snape.

"And what about the prophecy?" asked Harry.

"The Dark Lord believe that a follower will turn against him and use you to destroy him, and naturally, he wants to know who this", replied Snape.

"What's going to happen if doesn't find out the traitor?" asked Harry.

"He won't rest", replied Snape.

"The end is coming isn't it?" asked Harry.

"Yes, and we best be prepared for when it does", replied Snape.

"What's going to happen to Malfoy?" asked Harry.

"Mr Malfoy should be fine except for a sore back and a headache", replied Seamus.

"And a month's detention for attacking Malfoy", said Snape.

"Fine", replied Harry who wasn't happy.

"Leave", said Snape who was gathering the ingredients for the wolfs bane potion just in case.

Harry didn't say anything when he was told to leave. He realised he had enough time to go and get some breakfast for before class which potions with Professor Slughorn.  
Harry managed to get to potions in time, and when he walked in, everyone turned round and stared at him.

"Harry, what happened?" asked Ron.

"Draco kissed Seamus and I stupefied him", replied Harry.

"And what about Malfoy?" asked Hermione.

"Snape reckons he'll be fine except for a sore back and a bad headache", replied Harry who proceeded to sit down besides Seamus.

The rest of the day proved to be long and tiring for everyone. Harry avoided his friends for the day as he was trying to figure out how to speak to Seamus about what happened that morning. Harry didn't feel like eating tonight, so he decided to sit by the fire and began to read Predicting the Unpredictable: Insulate Yourself Against Shocks, Death Omens: What to Do When You Know the Worst is Coming.  
He got halfway though Predicting the Unpredictable when saw Seamus standing there.

"Harry, can we talk?" asked Seamus.

"Sure", replied Harry.

"About this morning, Draco kissed me, I just wanted you know that I would never betray you", said Seamus.

"I know, I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at Draco", replied Draco.

"I'm sorry that this happened", replied Seamus.

"I know", said Seamus.

"So what are we going to do about Draco?" asked Seamus.

"Hermione was right, he's a Veela and Snape suspects he's gay and I have a feeling he kissed you to get to me, and Snape said that Voldemort believes that someone in his ranks will betray him and that's why needs the prophecy, to find out who it is", replied Harry.

"I think it's a good idea to stay out of Draco's way as he'll most likely be pissed off about being attacked", said Harry.

"I agree", replied Seamus.

"I'm off to bed", said Harry.

"Night", replied Seamus who went to kiss Harry but Harry moved out the way.

Seamus was disappointed and like confused, this was the first time Harry was completely distant even with him. Seamus didn't look into too much and let Harry sleep on it. Seamus saw that Harry left his books on the table, so he decided to take the books up to Harry's bedside before going to bed himself.

A/N – I hope you all enjoyed Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3 – Draco's Recovery!

Harry and Seamus: Darkness Falls

Chapter 3 – Draco's Recovery!

Disclaimer - Copyright, I do now own Harry Potter. Harry Potter is J.K. Rowlings work. Everything that is used in this story is property of J.K. Rowling. I own nothing!

WARNING – This story may contain explicit sexual/erotic content/themes and may contain course language throughout the story. This is not suitable for young readers. This is for a mature audience!

Harry tossed and turned most of the time, and barely got any sleep, as he was filled with regret and guilt over attacking Draco. With it still being dark outside, breakfast won't be ready for another few hours, Harry gave up trying to get some sleep, he decided to get dressed and head down to the hospital wing to check on Draco. Harry noticed his books on his bedside table; he grabbed them and shoved them into bag along with his school books.

Harry picked up the Marauder's Map and opened it.

"Mischief Managed", said Harry as he tapped the map with his wand.

Harry took a quick look at the map to see if the corridors were empty. He put the map in the pocket of his jumper, and threw his back over his shoulder and set off. When Harry reached the hallways, the lights were put out.

"Lumos", whispered Harry pointing his wand up in the air.

With limited sight, he finally arrived at the hospital wing ten minutes later.

"Cho, what are you doing here?" asked Harry.

"Oh, hi Harry, I decided to spend night here, I wanted to make sure Draco was alright", replied Cho.

"Do you know Draco quite well?" asked Harry.

"Yes, he's my second cousin", replied Cho.

"Cousin, you two are related?" asked Harry is disbelief.

"It's not something we like to admit but yes, please keep this between us Harry?', asked Cho

"Yes sure", replied Harry

"Thank you", replied Cho with a gracious smile.

"So, how is he?" asked Harry.

"He's going to be fine. Madam Pomfrey has given him something for the pain, which surprisingly knocked him out", replied Cho.

"It's strange to see him so relaxed", chuckled Harry.

"He's always so tense isn't he", said Cho

Harry sat down the chair on the other side of the bed and found it faced Cho and the entrance of the hospital ward.

"Even though I don't agree with how you reacted but I can understand why you did it", said Cho.

"Mmmm, you think so, I think I over reacted a little", said Harry with uncertainty in his voice.

"Maybe, but no one blames you", replied Cho.

"Can I say, I don't think that Draco tried to hurt or get to you? He's been confused for a while and this whole Veela business hasn't helped", said Cho.

"Do you think Draco will be pissed?" asked Harry.

"He can be... surprisingly forgiving and I think in this instance, he'll forget about it", replied Cho.

"He never struck me as the forgiving type", replied Harry.

"Do you mind if I leave to get some sleep?" asked Cho

"No, go ahead, I'll keep an eye on him", replied Harry.

Harry watched Cho leave as he opened his back and took out the books he was reading the night before. Harry sunk into the chair to get comfy and took of his shoes and put his feet on the edge of the bed.

An hour and a half had passed since Harry arrived in the hospital.  
Harry was deep into his book when he didn't realise it was now light outside until he heard the rain hit the windows. Looking out of the window, Harry saw that it was a gloomy and dark outside which pretty much summed up how he felt.

"Potter, what are you doing here?" asked Draco

"I couldn't sleep so I decided to check up on you, to see if you're okay", replied Harry.

"But why?" asked Draco.

"I don't know, guilt", replied Harry.

"B-b-but you be too pissed off with me not to visit", said Draco.

"I am pissed but I know I overreacted", replied Harry.

"I truly am sorry about what happened", said Draco.

"Why did you do it?" asked Harry.

"I think you may know why", replied Draco.

"So are you?" asked Harry

"Yes", replied Draco who was tearing up.

"Why did you kiss Seamus?" asked Harry.

"Because I'm jealous that he has you", replied Draco.

"I-I-I I don't know what to say", said Harry with hesitation in voice.

"I'm so lost and I don't know what to do", said Draco who broke down in tears.

"I know it's not easy, but it gets better in time and what about this Veela business?" asked Harry.

"Well, Snape told me that a Wolfs Bane potion should help with the animal instincts but for now, we'll have to wait", replied Draco

"I hope it works", said Harry.

"Harry", said Draco.

"Yeah", replied Harry.

"Can we put this petty rivalry bullshit behind us, aren't you tired of hating each other?" asked Draco.

"I'd like to but I think its best between us. Seamus will to pissed off at you for kissing him and at me for being here, Ron will be Ron and Hermione will act like she's okay with it but inside she won't be", replied Harry.

"I agree", replied Draco.

"What, you do, excellent", said Draco.

"You best get off to breakfast, you don't want to raise any suspicion", said Draco.

"Alright, get well Draco", said Harry.

"Thanks Potter", replied Draco who winked at Harry.

"Oh before I leave, I'd try and apologise to Seamus", said Harry.

"I think I'll do just that", said Draco, who gave a smile of reassurance.

Harry smiled back at Draco as he left the hospital wing. The corridors were filled with 1st years trying to find their way to the Great Hall, which always made Harry laugh and laughed even more when noticed a 1st year walk into the girls bathroom instead of the boys.  
Harry managed his way through the corridors, nearly tripping over the 1st years twice. He saw that Seamus, Ron and Hermione were already at breakfast.

"There's Harry now", said Hermione.

"For once he isn't covered in blood", said Ginny,

"Harry", said Seamus while standing up.

"Seamus", replied Harry who was standing in front of Seamus, ignoring the Slytherin's snide comments.

"Where have you been?" Seamus.

"I couldn't sleep, so I went to check on Draco", replied Harry.

"But why?" asked Seamus.

"I felt slightly bad", replied Harry.

"You shouldn't do", said Hermione.

"Draco wants to apologise to you Seamus", said Harry.

"Really", replied Seamus in a serious but sarcastic tone of voice.

"Yeah, I think you should be the bigger man and accept it", said Harry.

"Harry's right Seamus", said Hermione.

"We better head up to potions", said Hermione.

"Double potions, anyone else excited?" asked Ron.

"Yeah, totally", said Harry sarcastically.

Both Seamus and Ron laughed, while Hermione on the other hand didn't.

"What do we have after Potions?" asked Ron.

"We have a lesson, and then Defence Against the Dark Arts, and then another free lesson followed by a study period", replied Hermione.

"That's not to bad", replied Ron.

With Professor Slughorn as the new Potions teacher, Harry found that his marks were better than last year with Snape in charge.

"Today class, we're going to be brewing Felix Felicis, a powerful love potions", said Professor Slughorn.

"The text books are in the cupboard, you get to keep them for the rest of the year, make sure you take good care of them, and you have two hours to brew this potion, so take your time", said Professor Slughorn.

Everyone quickly rushed to cupboard to grab their copy, until the last was left, Harry had no choice but to take the tatty, worn out book.  
Harry and Seamus teamed up and Hermione and Ron teamed up.

"Harry we need honey, rose petal, clover (3 leaf to 4), and basil", said Seamus

"Okay, I'll go and get them", replied Harry.

Harry looked into the potions book he picked up to find that the instructions had been changed, which he followed without hesitation, and two hours had passed.

"Gather round class", said Slughorn.

"Only one couple have managed to brew the potion perfectly and that was Harry and Seamus, well done to both of you and here are your own veils of Felix Felicis.

Hermione wasn't happy that it was Harry and Seamus who brewed it perfectly as she was the one who usually brews everything to perfection.

With the class now over, the group headed to the common room, to talk about the events of the previous day.

"So what are you going to do about Malfoy?" asked Hermione.

"I think it's a good idea to let him apology to Seamus and then let be after that", replied Harry.

"I'm feeling a little restless, I think I might go for walk in the fresh air to organise my thoughts", said Harry as he grabbed his bag and left.

"Bye Harry", replied Seamus.

"That's a little odd, isn't it", said Hermione.

"It's Harry being Harry", said Ron.

Harry was actually going the Hospital wing to see Draco.

"Harry, what a surprise", said Draco.

"What brings you here?" asked Draco.

"I need to ask you something, You-Know-who believes that my Prophecy for tells of someone in his ranks betraying him. Do you know who that is?" asked Harry.

"Yes, but you must promise me that you won't tell anyone who it is", said Draco.

"I promise", said Harry.

"it's me, I've been asked by Dumbledore over the summer to act as a spy like Snape to deceive him", replied Draco.

"Snape's a spy", said Harry.

"Yes, I thought you knew", replied Draco.

"No I didn't", replied Harry.

"I think I better go", said Harry.

"Okay, you're not mad are you?" asked Draco.

"No, just a little upset", replied Harry.

Harry left the wing in a hurry and headed up to Dumbledore's office.

"Sherbet Lemons", said Harry.

Harry waited for the stairs to spiral down; Harry got on and waited a minute to get up there. Harry knocked on the door.

"Come in Harry", shouted Dumbledore.

"What can I do for you?" asked Dumbledore.

"Snape and Malfoy are spies", said Harry in a really angry tone of voice.

"Yes, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I did it for your own good", said Dumbledore.

"So whats going to happen?" asked Harry.

"We're going to carry on doing what we're doing until we find all the Horcrux's", said Dumbledore.

"Harry, I must speak to you in private tonight?" asked Dumbledore.

"Sure what time?" asked Harry.

"8Pm, here in my office", said Dumbledore.

"Oh Harry, about Draco, he'll be let out of the hospital wing later today", said Dumbledore.

A/N – I'll end the chapter here. If you like it, please leave a review.


	4. Chapter 4 – Coming Of Age!

Harry and Seamus: Darkness Falls

Chapter 4 – Coming Of Age!

Disclaimer - Copyright, I do now own Harry Potter. Harry Potter is J.K. Rowlings work. Everything that is used in this story is property of J.K. Rowling. I own nothing!

WARNING – This story may contain explicit sexual/erotic content/themes and may contain course language throughout the story. This is not suitable for young readers. This is for a mature audience!

By the time Defence against the Dark Arts rolled round, Harry realised it was the end of his free period. The weather had worsened, the rain became heavier and more violent, and the mood that followed everyone into the room was gloomy and eerie which was made worse when Snape entered the room. Snape presence always perfectly fit the weather outside.

"Now class, as your new teacher, this year won't be easy. There will no room for failure or slacking", yelled Snape as he slammed the door behind him.

"Open your textbooks to chapter 10 on page 300", ordered Snape.

"I want you to the read the chapter, then answer the questions, if you've finished it, turn to the partner next to you and discuss your findings", said Snape, who was now sat behind his desk.

The hour had passed slowly with only Hermione finishing the chapter and all 15 questions.

"You may leave", said Snape who was looking down at the books on his desks.

The class packed up their stuff in hurry, trying to get as quickly as possible, not caring who they injury on the way out. As usual, Harry, Hermione, Seamus and Ron took their time to leave.

"Where do you guys fancy doing?" asked Ron.

"How about we go to the library, and then head back to the common room", suggested Hermione.

"Sounds like a plan, I need to read up on Occlumency", replied Harry,

"Why Occlumency?" asked Hermione.

"With the connection between the Dark Lord and myself, I thought it would be wise to read up on how to block the connection", replied Harry,

"Wow Harry, I'm surprised by your initiative Harry, well done", said Hermione with a genuine surprise in her voice.

Harry didn't say anything but he did give a smile to Hermione.

Harry broke fro, the group and headed to the Dark Arts section was a small aisle at the back of the library. He didn't the text book straight away as it was one of the smaller books in the section.

"Found the book yet?" asked Seamus.

"Yeah", replied Harry.

"Ready to go?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah, ready when you are", replied Seamus.

The group left the surprisingly quiet library to find that the corridors where slightly busy with 1st years still getting lost. Finally making their way through the running 1st years, they made it through to the common room without tripping over anyone.

"What did Dumbledore say?" asked Hermione.

"Not a lot, he wants to see me later tonight, he wants to discuss something important", replied Harry.

"I wonder what it's about", said Hermione.

"I don't know", replied Harry.

"Draco gets out of the hospital wing today", said Harry.

"Who told you this?" asked Hermione.

"Dumbledore said it as I was leaving his office", replied Harry.

With half an hour left of their free lesson, the group started to head to study hall which was on the other side of the castle which took them just over 20 minutes to get there and with Snape as the professor, it was wise for them to arrive early.

"Look, there's Draco", whispered Hermione.

"It looks like he's heading our way", said Ron.

"Seamus, I wanted to apologise for my actions yesterday" said Draco.

"Thank you Draco, it's very big of you", replied Seamus.

"Why is Draco talking to that filthy Potter kid", whispered Goyle to Zabini.

"I don't know", said Zabini

"That was a little uncomfortable", said Seamus.

"Mmmm, but at least he apologised", said Hermione.

"Everyone take a seat and out your books in silence", ordered Snape.

"This is going to be fun isn't", said Ron in a sarcastic tone of voice.

"I said quiet", yelled Snape.

Ron looked up in surprise and sat down.

"Good thing that this class is only forty-five minutes longs", wshipered Ron.

With Snape's eyes looming over the class every other minute, there was a feeling off his burning into the necks of the students who tried not to draw any attention to themselves. Study Hall ended before they knew it, which was unusual as Study Hall dragged on.

"Thank god it's finished", said Ron in a groaning voice.

"Shush Ronald", said Hermione.

"I think might go and have bath", said Harry while looking at Seamus.

"How come?" asked Hermione.

"I'm feeling a little anxious and tired", replied Harry.

"Well, I hope you feel better", said Hermione.

"Thanks Hermione", replied Harry.

Harry headed up to the prefect's bathroom, luckily for Harry head the Marauders map in his bag from earlier this morning, so he could use the secret passages to get there in half the time instead of using the normal route.

When Harry arrived in the bathroom he noticed that a 7th year student was sat in the corner reading but he didn't notice Harry entering the bathroom. Not being able to strip down into the nude, which Harry wasn't particularly happy about, so he decided to just strip down to his underwear, which highlighted Harry's bulge.  
Half an hour had passed since Harry arrived when he was joined by Seamus.

"Feeling any better?" asked Seamus.

"Yeah, thanks, feeling more relaxed and calm now", replied Harry who was playing the bubbles.

Seamus didn't reply but gave a smile which Harry didn't see; Seamus began to undress to his boxers which were black with pink around the elastic. Seamus slipped and sat next to Harry who took a second to realise that Seamus was sat next to him.  
The guy that was sitting across from Harry and Seamus finished his book and realised that he was no longer alone, in hurry, he grabbed his towel and wrapped around his wet naked body and grabbed his clothes and scurried off in a rush. Harry and Seamus were now alone, which they both wanted as they silence between them was awkward, and both wanted to speak about Harry visiting Draco earlier in the day and his meeting with Dumbledore later on.

"Good, we're finally alone", said Harry.

"Harry, can I ask you something?' asked Draco.

"Sure, go ahead", replied Harry.

"What exactly did you and Draco discuss this morning?" asked Seamus.

"We talked about why I went to visit him, we put this petty feud behind us and then he explained why he kissed you", replied Harry.

"He did", said Seamus in shock.

"Can't you cannot tell anyone this", said Harry in a serious tone of voice,

"I won't" replied Seamus.

"Draco's gay", whispered Harry.

"What the fuck", replied Draco.

"And he did what he did because he was jealous of you", said Harry.

"Jealous of me, what for?" asked Seamus.

"Because you're dating me and he isn't", replied Harry.

"The sly bastard", said Seamus.

"I can understand why you'd get mad but there's no need to blow it out of proportion, so please just leave everything as it is, we don't need to make the problem worse", said Harry.

"Fine", said Seamus.

"Oh shit, it's 7:45pm, I need to be in Dumbledore's office in 15", said Harry who was rushing out of the bath.

"I'll see you in the common room later", yelled Harry who was buttoning up his shirt as left the bathroom for Dumbledore's office.

"Ah, Harry, there you are, I thought you had forgotten", said Dumbledore.

"Sorry sir, I lost track of time", replied Harry.

"It's quite right my boy", said Dumbledore.

"What did you want to see me about?" asked Harry.

"As you know, over the summer break, you turned 17, which under wizarding law, means you are now seen as an adult, this good and bad" said Dumbledore.

"Good and bad sir?" asked Harry in a confused tone of voice.

"It's bad because you are no longer under the protective charm of the ministry which means that it's now easier for Voldemort to find you", said Dumbledore.

"Oh, that isn't good is?" asked Harry.

"No it isn't but we can use it to our advantage, we can draw him out, get him out in the open and make him as easier target", said Dumbledore.

"And what's the good thing sir?" asked Harry.

"As I said before, now that you've come of age, you may not have known that your parents left a will when they died leaving all their money to you, and with Sirius's contribution, you've been left with a rather large inheritance", replied Dumbledore.

"How much?" asked Harry.

"About 100 million Galleons", said Dumbledore.

A 1oo million", said Harry who was taken by surprise.

"But how?" asked Harry.

"well your parents did quite well before they died and put away most of their money away and over the years, it grew with interest, and with Sirius making regular deposits over the past few years has helped as well", replied Dumbledore.

"But there's one more thing", said Dumbledore who was interrupted by a knocking on the door.

Draco entered the room.

"Draco, what are you two doing here?" said Harry.

"I could ask the same thing Potter", replied Draco.

Draco had that normal sneer on his face that he always had when he came near Harry. However there was something different in the way he looked. Malfoy didn't seem so cocky. His eyes met Harry's briefly.

"As Draco may have told you his morning, he's the one that is going to betray Voldemort and that Snape is working as a spy", said Dumbledore.

"That's right", said Harry.

"What does it mean?" asked Draco

"It means, despite your indifferences, you two need to work together in secret to bring Voldemort", said Dumbledore.

"Work together sir?" asked Harry.

"As you know, Voldemort believes someone in his ranks will betray him but he would never suspect Draco to be that person, and because of that we can deceive him", replied Dumbledore.

"Wouldn't that be dangerous?" asked Draco.

"Quite indeed Draco, but with Snape there, you will be safe", said Dumbledore.

"You must swear to me that you won't tell anyone that you're working together, you risk exposing yourself, this could put you and the ones you care about in grave danger", said Dumbledor in a serious tone of voice that Harry hadn't heard before.

"I swear", said Harry and Draco at the same time.

"Now off to bed the both off you, wouldn't want any of you to get detention now", said Dumbledor.

"Yes sir", said Harry.

A/N – I'll end the chapter here, I hope you enjoyed it leave a review telling me what you think.


	5. Chapter 5 - The Wedding!

Harry and Seamus: Darkness Falls

Chapter 5 –The Wedding!

Disclaimer - Copyright, I do now own Harry Potter. Harry Potter is J.K. Rowlings work. Everything that is used in this story is property of J.K. Rowling. I own nothing!

WARNING – This story may contain explicit sexual/erotic content/themes and may contain course language throughout the story. This is not suitable for young readers. This is for a mature audience!

A/N – Sorry it's been a few weeks since I've uploaded a new chapter, I've been busy moving house. I do apologise.

By the time Harry had returned to the Gryffindor common room, he didn't realise how late it was and everyone was already asleep. The hand on the giant grandfather clock struck 11Pm which took Harry by a surprise, who was deep in thought.

"Wow, that's the time", said Harry.

Not wanting to wake everyone up, Harry decided to spend the night of the sofa, which was surprisingly comfortable for a piece of furniture that looked at least twenty years old.  
As Harry took his shirt and pants off, Harry noticed a note lying on the table.

"_**Dear Harry**_

_**Just in case you get back late from meeting Dumbledore, I left you your pillow and a blanket. Have a goodnight's sleep and tell me what happened with Dumbledore.**_

_**Love Hermione"**_

Harry placed the note back on the table and placed the pillow on the sofa and wrapped the blanket over his body. Harry fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

"Harry, Harry, wake up", said Hermione in a gentle voice.

Harry woke up in a slight panic.

"Harry, are you okay?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah, I'm fine", replied Harry.

"Get dressed, it's time for breakfast", said Hermione.

"Please can you pass me my shirt and pants, please Hermione", said Harry.

"Sure", replied Hermione who turned around after she passed Harry his clothes.

"Sleep well?" asked Harry attempting to try and defuse the tension.

"Fine thank you", replied Hermione.

"Are Ron and Seamus awake?" asked Harry.

"Yes, they'll be down shortly", replied Hermione.

Harry folded up the blanket and picked up his pillow.

"I'll take these back upstairs and see what's keeping Ron and Seamus" said Harry.

"Good idea", replied Hermione.

With his blanket and pillow in his left hand, Harry quickly ran upstairs when he got halfway up when he nearly crashed into Seamus.

"Harry", said Seamus.

"Good morning", replied Harry who was picking up the pillow and blanket.

"I do apologise for running into you", said Seamus.

"Its fine", chuckled Harry who then proceeded to kiss Seamus on the lips.

"Ready for breakfast?" asked Seamus.

"Yeah, just let me put these away and I'll meet you in the common room", replied Harry.

"Don't take too long", said Seamus with a flirtatious smile on his face.

"I won't do", replied Harry smiling back as walked up the stairs.

Harry picked up the pace and by the time Harry reached the last bedroom which was right at the top of the tower, he was slightly out of breath and red in the face.

"Harry", yelled out Ron who was stood in the middle of the room stark naked.

"Wow, I was just bringing some stuff back up", replied Harry who was in complete surprised.

Not knowing what to with himself, and with nothing to cover up his penis, Ron just stood there with a face as red as his hair.

"Hermione is one lucky girl", said Harry who couldn't help but let his eyes wonder down to Ron's penis.

"Thanks" replied Ron who gave a slight smile.

"I'll meet you in the common room", said Harry who, by now was grinning like a big idiot.

Ron didn't reply out of embarrassment but he nodded and turned round to get dressed.

Like the rest of his body, Ron had a well toned ass which Harry also enjoyed looking at and after he realised that he was still there, Harry quickly hurried back down to the common, when he got halfway down when he overheard Hermione and Seamus talking.

"How's everything with Harry?' asked Hermione.

"Okay, I guess", replied Seamus.

"What's wrong?' asked Hermione.

"It's this thing with Draco, it seems fishy", replied Seamus in a worried tone of voice.

"I know I might sound paranoid, but do you think Harry is cheating on me with Draco?" asked Seamus in a serious and very worried tone of voice.

"I doubt it, have you talked to Harry about how you feel?" asked Hermione.

"No not yet, I want to but I don't want to make a big deal out of it, what do you think I should do?" asked Seamus who starting to become slightly upset.

"I think it would be a good idea to get Harry alone and talk to him about this", replied Hermione who was trying to comfort Seamus.

"Am I being stupid?" asked Seamus.

"No, no you're not", replied Hermione who gave a Seamus a genuine smile of reassurance.

"I wonder what's keeping Harry and Ron", said Seamus.

"I don't know", replied Hermione.

Still standing out view, Harry heard Ron close the bedroom door behind, which didn't give him much time to get down to the common room.

"What took you so long?" asked Hermione.

"Nothing", replied Harry.

"Where's Ronald, we'll be late for breakfast", snapped Hermione.

"Here he comes", said Harry.

"What took you so long?' asked Hermione, who was pissed off by this time.

"Err", replied Ron who was distracted by Harry laughing his head off.

"What's so funny?" asked Hermione.

"When I went to our room, Ron was stood there, in the nude", laughed Harry.

"Oh Ronald", said Hermione who was trying to contain her laughter.

"Bloody hell, it's not that funny", said Ron who was completely red in the face.

"Come on, I'm getting hungry", said Ron who becomes a little short tempered when he gets hungry, which happens to be a lot.

Heading down the great hall, they noticed a chill hit them when they exited the common room which was unusual as the castle was surprisingly warm despite lacking windows. The only time that Harry felt a chill like this ran through his body was he attacked by some Dementor's in his fourth year?

"Is it, or is there an eerie feeling in the air?" asked Ron.

"Don't be silly Ron", said Hermione in a know it all tone of voice.

"I'm dying for a cup of tea", said Harry.

Harry and Seamus were holding hands which was a rare occurrence, the only other time that Harry showed any public display of affect was in Diagon Alley during the summer. Not really paying attention to the fact that they were holding hands, they heard a few first years making childish remarks and laughing, Harry gave a sharp, which quickly shut them up.

Making their way into the great hall, there was some space at the end of the table. Still holding hands, Harry and Seamus walked passed Draco who was too busy talking Blaise when Harry noticed that Draco had stopped talking, and gave a friendly smile, which Seamus saw as well as Hermione, neither saying anything, the group sat down next to Ginny, Neville and Dean.

"Just in time for the post", said Neville in his usual friendly tone of voice.

Hermione received a letter from her parents and Ron received a variety of homemade cookies, brownies and muffins which he enjoyed a lot, while Harry received two unusual packages and a letter which was strange as the only people who sent Harry anything post were Hermione and Ron and occasionally, a letter from Mrs Weasley.

"I wonder who sent you the letter and packages?" asked Hermione.

"Tell us what it says", said Ron.

"_**Dear Harry,**_

_**I know I probably shouldn't be writing this to you but I wanted to say thank-you for visiting me whilst I was in the hospital wing and most importantly, for keeping the fact that I'm gay to yourself. To show my appreciation, I've enclosed some home-made judge from Honey Dukes which I noticed you buy a lot of whenever you visit Hogsmeade, and I've also enclosed organically grown Earl Grey tea which I've heard is to die for.**_

_**Thank you again**_

_**Love Draco" **_

"It's from Draco", said Harry.

"Draco, why's he sending you post?" asked Ron.

"He's thanking me for visiting him while he was in the hospital wing", replied Harry.

Not saying anything, the letter and the presents bothered Seamus a great deal. His suspicion grew even more Hermione saw it in his eyes. Wanting to comfort him, Hermione had to restrain from touching his hand as she promised not to say anything to Harry.

"What else has he sent you?' asked Hermione.

"Home-made fudge and organic tea", replied Harry.

"A little curious that he knows how much you like them", said Hermione in a highly suspicious tone of voice.

Harry was the only one out of the group who didn't have any classes on a Tuesday which was a good thing for Harry as he gets to spend some quality time to himself which he rarely gets while Hermione and Ron had a full day of lessons and Seamus on the other hand only had two lessons today which was ancient runes which was his first lessons and his second lesson divination which was straight after ancient runes and with his extracurricular activities, which was choir practice during third period and tutoring for the 2nd years during lunch and period four, with Seamus being, which leaves him stressed out and worked up which takes at least two to three Butterbeer's to unwind.

"Alright Ronald, we better get to class", said Hermione.

"Fine", replied Ron.

Hermione didn't reply but gave a stern look.

"Cya later Harry", said Seamus in a cold and distant tone of voice.

"Bye", replied Harry who was shocked by the tone in Seamus's voice.

Harry was the one left sat at the table, and with no reason to stay sitting there, he quickly finished up his sausage and eggs on an English muffin and his morning coffee. Harry grabbed the morning paper that Seamus had finished reading, and grabbed his presents from Draco and headed up to the common room which will empty.  
Harry reached the portrait and entered the password.

"Caput Draconis", said Harry.

"You may enter", said The Fat Lady.

Harry entered the common room to find it empty, which never happened before. Harry headed over to the fire place, and cast a spell to summon a kettle. An old bronze kettle appeared on the table a few seconds later, Harry then whispered a spell to fill the kettle up to water and let it boil over the fire.  
Two minutes had passed and the kettle was boiled, so Harry decided to open the tea he received from Draco.  
Harry moved back on the sofa, with this morning's copy of the Daily Prophet in on hand and his cup of tea in the other and had the fudge sat on lap.  
Harry unrolled the paper to find the headline saying:

"_**It is reported that Minister of magic, Cornelius Fudge is losing control of the ministry and with recent attacks on wizards and muggles alike, Cornelius Fudge is denying that the Dark Lord is responsible which maybe the suggest his decline in supports from his constituency and fellow members of the ministry . Talks are in the mist of replacing Cornelius Fudge.  
In other news, **__**Dolores Umbridge is set to start at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizard as the new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher, replacing Professor Moody.  
Is Harry's story about Cedric Diggory trustworthy or is Potter nothing more than murderer? You decide?**_

_**Reported by Rita Skeeta"**_

Harry screwed up the paper and threw it in the fire, which burnt rather quickly and the moving picture on the front page let out a little scream.  
Harry finished his cup of tea and placed the empty cup on the table, Harry packed up the tea and the rest of fudge and headed upstairs to his room to get changed in jeans, and a jumper and put his converse which were nearly falling apart.  
With Bill and Fleur's wedding coming up this weekend, Harry decided to head into Diagon Alley to pick up a suit, some new clothes and head into the bookstore, Wizard Weasley's and sweet shop.

Not being able to apparate out of the castle, Harry extinguished the fire so he could use the fireplace as the Floo network. Harry appeared outside Gringotts bank, which was convenient as he needed to withdraw some money to buy what he needed.

As Harry entered the bank, the room filled with silence and all the goblins that were in the foyer stopped what they were doing to notice Harry.

"Ah, Mr Potter, how can I help you?" asked Griphook.

"I'd like to withdraw some money from my vault', replied Harry.

"Please can I have your wand and your key?" asked Griphook.

"My wand?" asked Harry.

"As you may know Mr Potter, You-Know-How is back and it is a security measure", replied Griphook.

"Here", replied Harry as he handed over his wand to Griphook.

Griphook checked Harry's wand.

"He's your wand Mr Potter, if you'd like to follow me, I'll take you to your vault", said Griphook.

"Lead the way", said Harry politely.

"How much are you requiring withdrawing today Mr Potter?" asked Griphook?

"Five thousand Galleons", said Harry.

"Please enter the cart" said Griphook.

Harry didn't reply as entered the cart; Griphook followed Harry, closing the door of the cart.

"Hold on Potter", demanded Griphook

Harry grabbed hold of the bars on either side of him.

Within minutes, Griphook and Harry were outside the vault.

"Key please?" asked Griphook.

"Here you go", replied Harry.

"Wait here and I'll sort out your money for you", said Griphook.

Harry let Griphook get the five thousand galleons, as Harry never fully understood wizard money. A solid ten minutes had passed since they entered the vault.

"Please follow me back up to the foyer, I'll need you to sign some forms about your withdrawal", said Griphook.

Harry followed Griphook back into the kart which took them back to the foyer. Griphook walked behind the desk to his station and Harry followed on the side.

"Sign here, here and here", said Griphook pointing to the forms.

"All done", said Harry.

"Very well, five thousand Galleons and your receipt", replied Griphook.

"Thank you", said Harry.

Harry left the bank with five thousand Galleons tucked away safely in his jumper pocket.  
Harry decided to go and get his tuxedo first, Harry saw the tailor adjacent from the bank.  
Harry made his down the alley which was very quiet, Harry entered the tailors to find a seamstress sat behind a sewing machine.

"How can I help you?" asked the seamstress.

"I need a suit for a wedding", replied Harry.

"If you'd like to make your way to the mirror, I'll take your measurement and you pick out the colours of the material", replied the seamstress.

"Sure", replied Harry with smile.

Harry headed over to the mirrors while the seamstress had to stand on a stool to take his measurements as she was a lot smaller than Harry.

"Blimey, are you Harry Potter?" asked the seamstress.

"Yes, I am", replied Harry in a warm tone of voice.

"Wow, I can remember the day I made your mothers wedding dress", replied the seamstress.

"You made my mother's wedding dress?" asked Harry in a surprised tone of voice.

"Yes, she looked beautiful, I have a photo of her somewhere, would you like to see it?" asked the seamstress.

"Yes, I'd love to", replied Harry.

"Wait here, I'll be back in a sec", replied the seamstress.

The seamstress went away to the back and returned a few minutes later with an old picture frame.

"Here you go", said the seamstress.

"Thank you", replied Harry.

Harry took the picture and saw that his mother was wearing a white silk wedding dress.

"She looked beautiful", said Harry with a glimpse of both happiness and sadness in his eyes.

"Yeah, she did", kindly said the seamstress.

"Know Mr Potter, would like you to seem our materials now?" asked the seamstress

"Sure, can I see black and grey materials for the blazer and trousers and the same colour for the tie as well please", replied Harry.

"Sure, I'll go and get them", replied the seamstress.

The seamstress headed into the stockroom and brought out materials for the suit and presented it to Harry.

"I'll take the charcoal grey", said Harry.

"Good choice", said the seamstress.

"How long will it take to make?" asked Harry.

"A good hour or so", replied the seamstress.

"I'll pick up later, if that isn't a problem?" asked Harry.

"Sure, that isn't a problem", replied the seamstress, giving a friendly smile.

"Cya later", said Harry as he left the tailors.

Harry exited the tailors, not knowing what to do, Harry decided to explore Diagon Alley, despite coming here for school supplies and whatever he needed, Harry has never really been beyond the main high street in Diagon Alley except for that one time when he found himself on the outskirts of Knockturn Alley on his second year.  
Heading past Gringotts, Harry noticed an old looking shop, with a sign saying "_Whizz Hard Books__"_, which was a wizarding book publisher, and by the sign hanging over the door, the store is a good few hundred years old but Harry couldn't see the date, as it had worn out.

"Hermione would love this place", said Harry to himself.

Harry entered the store to find it filled with new and antique books, which where staking themselves.  
The first thing that Harry noticed when he walked, was the Quidditch through the Age 1st edition standing beautifully on the counter.

"Excuse me, how much is Quidditch through the Ages?" asked Harry.

"250 Galleons", replied the sales assistant.

"Wow, I'll take it", said Harry.

"Do you want it to be wrapped in special protection?" asked the sales assistant.

"Yes please", replied Harry.

The sales assistant handed over the book in a bag, Harry left the store and decided to take a stroll, not really taking an interest in the stores, and his attention was drawn to the architecture of the building that filled Diagon Alley. Harry noticed that some of the buildings go back as far as Ollivanders Wand Shop.  
As Harry walked through the streets, which were becoming more and more deserted, he noticed that there were shops that were rather closed down or has been abounded, which he found disappointed as some of the shops were beautiful.  
Harry walked over to one of the empty shops and pressed his face against the window, trying to see the contents of the shop but with all the dust and the darkness, it was hard to see what the books and the various other things said.

Harry hadn't realised that forty five minutes had passed and that by the time that he returned to the tailors, his suit would be ready by the time he got there.

Harry entered the shop and to find the seamstress sat behind the desk, doing a cross-word.

"Ah, Mr Potter, your suit is ready", said the seamstress.

"That's great", said Harry in glee.

"Would you like to try it on?" asked the seamstress.

"Good idea", said replied Harry.

Harry was handed the suit and headed to the changing rooms. Harry got changed and went back into the front of the shop and stood in front of the mirrors.

"What do you think?" asked the seamstress.

"I like it", replied Harry.

"Not to tight?" asked the seamstress.

"No, it fits perfectly", replied Harry.

"I'll go and take it off" said Harry.

Harry headed back to the changing room and took off his suit, and proceeded to give it to the seamstress, to put in protective paper and in a box.

"How much?" asked Harry.

"2000 galleons", replied the seamstress.

"Ouch", said Harry as he handed over the money.

"Thank you for your service Mr Potter", replied the seamstress.

Harry left the tailors and feeling peckish Harry decided to head to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, which Harry enjoyed as he found the counter-boy kind of cute and Harry was in luck as he was working today.

"Afternoon", said Harry in flirtatious way

"Afternoon, what can I get you today?' asked the counter boy with a smile on his face.

"Can I get three scoops of mint choc chip please", replied Harry.

"Sure", smiled the counter boy.

"Here you are", said the counter boy.

"Thank you", said Harry.

"Where are you friends?" as the counter boy.

"They have class", replied Harry.

"Ah, so what brings you to Diagon Alley?" asked the counter boy.

"I needed a suit and I enjoy the ice-cream", replied Harry.

"Oh, really", said the counter boy.

Harry didn't say anything but he smiled and eat some ice-cream.

"Look, I don't normally do this, but I get off in fifteen but would you like to get a drink with me?" asked the counter boy.

"I don't even know your name", replied Harry.

"It's Justin", replied Justin in a friendly tone.

"Well then Justin, I'd love to get a drink, but I must tell you, I have a boyfriend", replied Harry.

"That's fine", replied Justin.

"Just to make it clear, we're just going for drinks", said Harry.

"Alright alright", chuckled Justin.

"Ready to go?" asked Justin.

"Yeah", replied Harry.

"I'll just lock up on the way out", said Justin, letting Harry lead the way.

"Off to the Leaky Cauldron we go", smiled Justin.

"Can't wait", smirked Harry.

Justin and Harry gradually made their way to The Leaky Cauldron.

"What can I get you?" asked Justin.

"A beer what be great, I'll grab a table", replied Harry.

"One beer coming up", said Justin.

Harry headed to the table in the middle of the room and placed his bags in the chair next to him, and sat down with Justin joining him shortly.

"And here is your beer", said Justin.

"Thank-you", said Harry.

"Are you still at school?" asked Justin.

"Yeah, just started my 5th year", replied Harry.

"Wow, a 6th year", said Justin in a seductive voice.

"Shut up", said Harry eye to eye.

"So, what subjects do you take?" asked Justin.

"Potions, Defence Against The dark Arts, Configuration and Charms", replied Harry.

"Interesting", replied Justin.

"And why is that interesting?" asked Harry.

"Because I like a man who can make potions", replied Justin as a flirty way.

"I must remind you, I have a boyfriend", said Harry.

"Harry, why is there a tall blonde staring at us?" asked Justin.

"Where?" asked Harry.

"By the door", replied Justin.

"That's Draco", said Harry.

Draco apparated out The Leaky Cauldron when Harry and Justin noticed him, Harry grabbed his bags and apparated back to Hogwarts.

"Draco, Draco", yelled Harry.

Not replying, Harry shouted out again.

"DRACO, we need to talk", yelled out Harry.

"Potter", said Draco, who was stood on the top of the stairs by the great hall.

"Draco, you need to listen", said Harry.

"He asked me if I wanted to get a drink", replied Harry.

"It looks like he wanted more than a drink", snapped Draco.

"That's ridiculous", said Harry.

""And it looked like you were into him as well", said Draco.

"That's crap, I love Seamus too much to cheat on him", replied Harry.

"He looked like a good fuck though", said Draco.

"I better get going, and oh, please don't say a word to Seamus, I'll tell him", said Harry.

"I will if you won't", yelled Draco.

Harry left Draco standing at the top of the stairs and headed back to common room to find Seamus sitting there, waiting for him.

"Where've you been?" asked Seamus in a pissed off tone of voice.

"I went to get a suit in Diagon Alley", replied Harry.

"Is everything okay?" asked Harry.

"No, I think we need to talk", replied Seamus.

"Sure", said Harry.

"Are you cheating on me with Draco?" asked Seamus.

"No, why would you think that?" asked Harry.

"Well, for starter, you went to see Draco in the hospital wing and then he sent you those presents", replied Seamus.

"Ah, I see, listen to me, I am not cheating on you with Draco, I love you and only you. You have nothing to worry but there is one thing though", said Harry.

"What is it", said Seamus.

"I went to get some ice-cream and the counter boy asked out for a drink and I said yes, and Draco saw us", said Harry.

"What do you mean he saw you?" yelled Seamus.

"He thinks I'm cheating on you with him", replied Harry.

Seamus didn't reply but he got and walked a few feet away in anger.

"Seamus", said Harry.

"I think we should take a break", interrupted Seamus.

"A break", said Harry.

"A break from us, as a couple", said Seamus.

"If you think it's wise then sure", replied Harry in a hesitant tone of voice.

Harry didn't say anything, so he grabbed his bags and headed up to his room.

"Oh Harry, there you are", said Ron.

"Hey Ron", replied Harry.

"What's wrong?" asked Ron.

"Seamus and I are on a break", replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear", replied Ron.

"Thanks", said Harry.

"So, what are you gonna do in the mean time?" asked Ron.

"I'll just have to ride it out", said Harry.

"I'm off to bed", said Harry.

"What about dinner?" asked Ron?

"I'm not hungry", replied Harry.

"I'll bring back a sandwich in case", replied Ron.

"Thanks Ron", replied Harry.

The next three days passed, and Harry and Seamus didn't really spend any time together, let alone speak, which was awkward for anyone in the same room with them.

"Ready to head to the burrow?" asked Ron.

"Yeah", said Harry.

"Sure", replied Seamus who was distant.

"Hermione, would you like to do the apparition", said Ron.

"I'd love to", said Hermione.

Apparating to The Burrow, the group landed outside the house as usual and this time, no one was affect, this would probably due to Hermione doing it.

"There you are Ronald, please can you give us a hand?" asked Molly.

"We'd love to help Mrs Weasley", said Hermione.

The next few hours flew by rather quickly; it was the early hours of the morning when everyone had finished setting everything up for the wedding.  
Everyone headed to bed.

"I'll take the sofa, you can take the spare bed in Ron's room", said Harry to Seamus.

"Good idea", said Seamus.

Seamus headed to Ron's room and Ron followed shortly.

"Harry", said Ginny.

"Yeah", replied Harry in a surprised tone of voice.

"There's a spare bed in my room, please take it, I don't want you sleeping on there", said Ginny.

"Are you sure", said Harry.

"Yeah", replied Ginny with a reassuring smile on her face.

Ginny lead Harry up to her room and showed him where the spare bed is.

"What's going with you and Seamus?" asked Ginny.

"He thinks I'm cheating on him with Draco, and I was asked out by the counter-boy at the ice-cream shop and I said yes", replied Harry.

"Oh, Justin, he tries to fuck anything with a heartbeat", said Ginny.

"You know him?" asked Harry.

"Yeah", said Ginny.

"How?" asked Harry.

"He tutored me in 2nd year", replied Ginny.

"Ah okay", said Harry.

"We better get some sleep, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow", said Ginny.

"Yeah, you're right, goodnight Ginny", said Harry.

"Night Harry", said Ginny.

Everyone was woken up early by Molly, who was stressed out that much, she nearly snapped at anyone who got in her way.

"Fleur and her family will be her shortly", yelled Molly who by now was in manic mood.

"Mum, calm down, it's going to be okay", said Ron.

"Shut up Ronald", yelled Molly who threw a towel at him.

"Let's go outside Ronald", said Hermione.

With the ceremony in less than five minutes away, everyone became very anxious but very excited.  
With everyone stood in the tent, waiting for Fleur to walk down the aisle, everyone saw that she was stood, waiting to be walked down the aisle by her father.

"We are gathered here today, to celebrate the love of Bill and Fleur. The union that Bill and Fleur will make today is sacred and holy. If there is anyone that objects, please speak now or forever hold your peace", said the priest.

"No, let's carry on then", said the priest,

"Do you Bill, take Fleur, to be your lawful wife, in sickness and in health, for richer and for poorer", said the priest.

"I do", said Bill.

"Do you Fleur, take Bill, to be your lawful Husband, in sickness and in health, for richer and for poorer", said the priest.

"I do", said Fleur.

"I know pronounce you man and wife, you may now kiss the bride", said the priest.

Everyone stood up and clapped to congratulate the happy couple.

Everyone gathered round Bill and Fleur to say how happy they are, and to get some food, Ron was the first to eat.  
Two hours had passed and everyone was dancing and enjoying themselves, when the wedding was interrupted by a bright light.  
Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the ball of light.

"The ministry has fallen, the minister of magic is dead, the dark lord has taken control", said the whispers.

Caught off guard, death eaters filled up the tent, and with everyone in a state of panic, trying to avoiding the killing curses, they apparated out.

"AVADA KEDVARA", yelled a death eater.

Authors Note – I apologise for taking a few weeks to write this but I hope you enjoyed the last chapter of Harry and Seamus: Darkness falls. I will start the final story of in trilogy soon. Enjoy


End file.
